Becoming Mrs Malfoy
by starkid1directioner
Summary: Once he'd walked away, Draco turned to face me, his eyes scanning over me. 'Why'd you change' 'I don't know what you mean,' I muttered, my eyes fixed on his eyebrows rather than his eyes. 'Drop the act' He straightened up, stalking towards me and forcing me to take steps back.


Becoming Mrs Malfoy

'You do know where we're going right?' Mother asked, attaching a necklace around my neck. Almost as if it was a collar.

'Of course,' I said quietly, looking down at my hands as they sat clasped perfectly in my lap with my ankles crossed as her eyes shone with pride.

She'd done it. She'd broken me, her daughter, down and groomed me into the perfect pureblood bride. I was quiet, obedient and hid behind the beliefs I'd been instilled with. No matter how much I disagreed with them.

'To fix your betrothal with the Malfoy heir.' Husband number six said, smiling down at me. If it were a few months ago, I'd have rolled my eyes.

The poor fool actually thought that he was a permanent fixture. He should've known by now that my mother ditched a husband before he could swear on Salazar's name. He was here for four more months. Tops.

'How are you feeling?' My brother, Blaise asked as he held out his hand to me.

'Like today is very important,' I said quietly, my voice carrying the appropriate amount of excitement. Hearing my reply, he sighed. When she'd broken me, it affected him the most. He'd not only lost his sister but also one of his very beat friends.

Truthfully, I should've been excited to be seeing Draco after two years but I wasn't. It was as if I didn't have the capacity to feel anything anymore.

What was the point? The real me wasn't 'perfect' enough so there was no way that my emotions could be.

But I became perfect. My mother saw to it. I was taught the necessities of being a Malfoy bride.

'Do you want to do the honours?' I glanced up at Blaise as he linked his hand through mine.

'No thank you.'

He didn't bother arguing for once as he apparated us away.

Lesson number one; let him do the magic.

'How are you dear?' Mrs Malfoy asked, hugging me and kissing both of my cheeks.

'Good.' My smile was polite but fake as she stepped aside, revealing Draco.

He'd changed a lot that was obvious. He was a lot taller, his face filling out and becoming even more devastatingly handsome.

He said my name softly and I forced myself to stop a smile from growing at the obvious excitement in his voice. Moving towards me, he took my hand in his and raised it to his lips. Instead of looking him in the eye, my gaze fell to the floor.

My eyes widened as I felt his hand trace the slope of my neck before tilting my head up so that I looked in the eye. 'It's been two years since I've last looked into your eyes.'

As she gave a slight cough, I met my mother's gaze over his shoulder. Straightening up, I plastered on a small smile. 'Well you have the rest of your life to do just that, Mr Malfoy.'

He stiffened as he registered how I had addressed him before his mother had led him away.

'Do you think you could go and find Draco?'

Instantly my polite smile was plastered onto my face to hide my discomfort. 'Of course.'

Moving to my feet, I made my way round the manor, having no intention of actually finding them. But luck was against me as I turned the corner and found them deep in conversation.

'What's happened to her?' Draco asked as I took a small step back, trying not attract their attention. 'She- it was like she was a completely different person.'

'Yeah,' Blaise said, sighing wearily. 'Mum did that to her.'

Turning, I went to walk away but a hand clasped my elbow.

'What's wrong?' Blaise asked, his hand still holding onto my arm.

'Mrs Malfoy's looking for you both.'

'Tell mother we'll be right there,' Draco said, glancing at Blaise. Taking the hint, he left us alone.

Once he'd walked away, Draco turned to face me, his eyes scanning over me. 'Why'd you change?'

'I don't know what you mean,' I muttered, my eyes fixed on his eyebrows rather than his eyes.

'Drop the act!' He straightened up, stalking towards me and forcing me to take steps back. 'I want to marry you,' he said bluntly. 'But not this version of you. I want to marry the real you.'

'This is the real me.'

'No,' he denied vehemently. 'It isn't. But I swear that I will get you back to normal before you walk down the aisle.'

Draco had always been an insistent child but now he was a man. A man that had a determination so fierce that all I could do was nod dumbly.

'Draco's here,' Number six announced as he walked into the room.

I nodded slowly. From the day that our engagement had been announced, he'd made sure to visit me every day.

'We're going to Diagon Alley.' He said, looping an arm around my waist and pulling me to his side. 'If that's alright with you.'

'It's fine.' He sighed quietly before apparating us away.

'Why are we in here?' I asked, genuine curiosity filling my voice as we stepped into the ice cream parlour.

'Do you remember when we came in here after getting our wands?' He asked, ignoring my question.

'We thought that we deserved some ice cream just because we got into Hogwarts.' A fond smile tugged at my lips before I stopped immediately.

'I saw that.' He said quickly, grinning down at me.

'Saw what?' I played dumb, hoping that it would only infuriate him and he'd forget all about my smile.

'Your smile.' His grin became bigger as he turned to order our ice creams. 'One pumpkin ice cream and one chocolate fudge.' I elbowed him, freezing as soon as I'd done it. 'He added a reluctant,' Please.'

'Here you go.' I smiled as I was handed the ice cream cones. As Draco moved to pay for it, I beat him to it. Glancing between our hands, she took his money. 'It's only gentlemanly for your boyfriend to pay.'

'Thank you.' He gave her a genuine smile. 'But I'm her fiancé.'

Ignoring the smug victorious look he sent me, I sat down. 'That was practically like the last time we were here,' he said, sliding in across from me.

'Why are we here Draco?'

'To get you to act normal.' As he took my hand from across the table, he rubbed his thumb over the engagement ring. 'It looks like its working, you've actually smiled. A real smile.'

'Why does it matter so much to you?'

He fixed his gaze onto the table as he spoke. 'I was so happy when I found out about our betrothal in sixth year because I was engaged to not only one of my best friends but the girl I'd been in love with for as long as I could remember.' My breath hitched as his words began to register slowly. 'But this isn't you. I want the real you, the one I love.'

'Don't you dare!' I snarled, standing to my full height as he glared down at me. Draco moved one of his arms to the bedroom wall that I was pressed up against and leaned down, bringing his face inches from mine, trying to intimidate me. But it didn't work. 'Don't you dare blame your dark mark on me! You were the one that took it. You could've refused it like I did. But you didn't!'

'But you were!' He pressed me even closer to the wall. 'If I didn't take it you'd be dead right now.'

'You don't mean that.' I faltered.

'I do,' he said quietly. 'He'd have killed you if I didn't take the mark.'

'Why?'

He lowered his head even more. 'Because I love you.' Was all that he said before lowering his head to mine. As he pressed himself closer I melted against him, keeping my hands by my side, unsure what to do. Trailing his hands down to mine, he interlinked our fingers before moving my hands to his neck.

'You're the biggest twat I've ever met,' I muttered, looking away from him as he pulled away.

He set his forehead against mine. 'That's my girl,' he said affectionately before leaning down again.

A cough sounded and he pulled away reluctantly. I looked at Mrs Malfoy and buried my face into his shoulder to hide my blush and could picture the smirk on his face.

'It's good to have you back.' She paused. 'I'll just leave you two alone.' She said suggestively and I buried myself deeper into him as if to disappear all together.

I was sure that she'd walked away when his hands found my hips and he pulled me closer, his lips met my neck. 'Should we take my mum up on her hint?' He mumbled and I felt him smirk against me.

I scoffed and pushed him away. Only to be pulled back into him, not that I was complaining.


End file.
